


Holiday Jitters

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: It's Sara's first day at CC Jitters. And there's this annoying--if hot--guy who won't put down his phone...
Relationships: CaptainCanary - Relationship, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	Holiday Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I have a lot to be writing on. But I've had a hellacious week that gave me no time for personal writing projects at all, and once I did have few minutes, I couldn't kick my muse into gear on existing things.
> 
> I had to get out of my own head on it--so I tried to think of a popular fluff-trope I'd never written.
> 
> And here you go. My first coffeeshop AU. Sort of. I tried to keep it short (for me), but I'm already considering continuing it if anyone's interested.

When Sara decided she needed a change of scenery from Star City, it seemed to make sense to make it Central. Her mom lived there, after all, and it wasn’t like the city was unfamiliar with the presence of vigilante/hero types. Not since the particle accelerator thing, anyway.

But even a hero needed some way to make ends meet—and the work she was doing with the martial arts studio and the women’s shelter didn’t pay much. So, here she was, standing in the employee coatroom at CC Jitters with her new friend Kendra and preparing to take on her first shift as kinda-a-barista.

It couldn’t be that different from working as a bartender. Right?

Kendra, whom Sara had met because she volunteered at the shelter, laughed as Sara determinedly plopped her fuzzy red and white Santa hat on her head. “Don’t look so unnerved,” she chided good-naturedly, reaching out to grab her nametag and handing Sara her own. “I’ve been seen you hand grown men three times your size their asses. What’s to fear at a coffee shop?”

Sara, attaching the tag, considered responses, then went with the truth, though she knew her friend wouldn’t understand all the background. “It’s just so…normal…”she sighed, glancing out toward the front of the shop. “And I…”

Her voice trailed off, but Kendra, bless her, just nodded. She didn’t know the full story, but Sara had danced around the edges enough when explaining her supposed martial arts training that she knew Sara had been in some not-so-normal situations, with a not-so-normal background.

“You’ll be fine,” she said gently, touching Sara’s elbow. “Now, let’s get out there. Oakley’s been on their feet since 5 a.m., and Amanda needs to get more baked goods in the ovens.”

And Sara took a deep breath. Nodded. And followed her friend out to deal with that most erratic of opponents—the public.

* * *

A few hours later, Sara had to admit, it wasn’t going too badly. Not nearly as badly as she’d feared, anyway. The customers had been nice enough, the regulars welcoming in their own way, and while Sara deferred to Kendra to make the more high-octane espresso drinks, she’d put her own spin on a few simpler things in a way that had been well received.

As the morning rush subsided (but before the lunch rush began), Sara took a deep breath, then turned, grinning at Kendra. The rush of triumph, she’d admit, was a little unexpected.

“I,” she pronounced with satisfaction, “actually liked that. And I think it’s going well.”

Kendra smiled back. “Well,” she said, starting to clear a space of the back counter, “it’s only partway through your first day. But you’re doing great.”

Sara heard the door open behind her, then, but didn’t turn around just yet. “Well, I know I’m not working too many hours here, but it’s just nice to be…”

She turned around mid-sentence and paused.

The man walking toward her…well, he caught the eye. Her particular eye, at least. Just something about him, a way of moving, grace and power despite his lean build.

Tall…yes. All in black, slacks and a sweater. Old enough for the close-cropped hair to be all salt-and-pepper, but definitely not in an unappealing way.

All this observation was in a heartbeat as he strolled up to the counter—unerringly, despite the fact that he hadn’t looked up from his phone once. Sara moved toward him, hearing Kendra say…something…behind her, torn between an unexpected attraction and irritation at the man’s focus on his tech.

“Can I help you?” she asked, trying to keep both from her tone.

He…muttered something. In a low, incredibly sexy voice, sure, but still muttered. Unintelligibly.

Sara kept her cool. “Pardon?”

Another mutter. His brow furrowed, Mr. Rude Hottie tapped his phone again. Was he sending a _text_?

So much for cool. Sara snorted.

“You know,” she said, placing her hands on the counter and leaning forward, ignoring Kendra making choking noises from behind her. “This would be a lot easier if you put that thing away and actually _looked_ at me.”

The words—or the tone, or both—got through. Startled, the man glanced up at her.

Ooh. Oh, those were _beautiful_ blue eyes. Sara kept her face stony, though, unable to regret her tart tone.

“It’s OK,” she finally registered Kendra saying behind her. “I know…”

But the man put the phone down, on the counter. He even pushed it aside, toward the pick-up area, giving Sara his full attention.

And…whoa. That full attention, complete with intent blue eyes and slight smile/smirk, was apparently enough to send a ripple of attraction through her in a way she hadn’t felt in rather a long time. Sara kept it from showing, she thought, and gave him a cool smile in return.

“I’m sorry,” the man actually said, in that voice, sounding fairly sincere. “I was being rude.” A pause. “I’m here regularly enough that I’m generally on autopilot. I apologize.”

Well, then. Sara tipped her head toward him as Kendra sighed behind her. “Thank you,” she acknowledged. “Now, what can I get you?”

Those blue eyes crinkled at the corners. “Just a coffee. The dark roast. One cream.”

“I got it,” Kendra volunteered, and Sara let her, content to continue her mutual inspection with the customer.

He glanced away first, eyes flickering toward the small chalkboard sign Sara had set out with her new creations. “Peppermint mocha, eh?”

“It’s good,” Sara informed him, wondering if he was a purist. One of those often-snotty “flavored coffee drinks are the work of the devil” types.

A shrug. “It sounds good,” he acknowledged. “Will admit, though, every one of those I’ve tried have been far too sweet for my taste.”

Ah. A challenge. Sara perked up.

“Try it out,” she informed him, turning aside. “On me. If you don’t like it…”

A good enough conclusion doesn’t come to mind. So, at the man’s chuckle, she merely reaches out to grab a cup. “Your name?”

The eyes crinkle again. “Len.”

“Len.” Sara writes it on the cup with a flourish, resisting the thoroughly inexplicable urge to add her number. “Got it. Give me just a minute.”

She lets Kendra take his money for the plainer coffee, focusing on the drink she’s making. Dark roast coffee instead of the more-often-used breakfast blend, dark chocolate syrup instead of the sweeter milk chocolate. Just a splash of cream. Enough peppermint to taste, but not enough to overwhelm. A mere sprinkle of the crushed candy canes they kept on the side.

With a grin, she moved to the pick-up counter, where this Len was waiting, other coffee in hand, leaning against the surface in a casual slouch. He put the other cup down and took the drink with a lifted eyebrow and the shadow of a smile, raising it in a toast to her before he took a sip.

The mobile eyebrows both went up. Sara resisted the desire to pump her fist and cheer.

“This _is_ good,” he said, looking down at it, then up at her again. “Thank you…Sara.”

Right. Her nametag. Sara kept herself from shivering at the way he said the name. “Welcome,” she told him, leaning on the counter herself, angled toward him. “Sorry. Just the first one’s free.”

That got a chuckle. He took another sip, eyes on hers. “So, it going to be a regular menu item now?”

There was something in the question that led Sara to think he was asking about more than the drink. (And Kendra’s giggle from behind her backed that up.)

“When I’m here anyway,” she said easily, watching him. “Which will be mid- to late mornings, a few days a week, anyway. At least through the holidays.”

He tipped his head toward her again at the information, straightening from the slouch. “Good to know.” There was a pause…and then Len turned for the door with one last glance. “Thanks again, Sara.”

She stuffed down the flicker of disappointment. “Nice to meet you, Len.”

* * *

Leonard Snart was a busy man. He hadn’t really meant to be rude. He was just…distracted.

Juggling a security business with other…extracurricular…activities could get hectic, after all. He’d been out so late last night that he’d gotten an even later start than usual, and he’d had texts that were both business related and _extracurricular_ related. He wasn’t precisely a chatty or social guy at the best of times, and the folks at Jitters knew him. He had, perhaps, presumed a bit too much.

Until he’d heard a new and slightly biting voice, and glanced up into a pair of sharp, bright blue eyes.

Smiling a little, Len took a sip from the unexpectedly delicious peppermint mocha as he sauntered down the street away from Jitters. The other drink was certainly getting cold, but he could reheat that when he got to his office. It wasn’t so far away, after all. Maybe he’d even go back later…though she’d said she’d be working mornings…

Len was so busy examining his unexpected interest in the new barista that he was nearly all the way to the end of the block before he realized. _Crap_.

He’d left his phone back at Jitters. His phone, full of information (though couched in rather coded language) about various activities that just anybody really shouldn’t see. All because he’d gotten distracted by…

“Len!”

Blinking, Leonard turned to see Sara hurrying down the sidewalk after him. She’d pulled on a coat, but the snowflakes drifting down from the sky were collecting on her golden hair…and his phone was in her hand.

He shook off a feeling of relief, stepping back toward her to take it.

Sara grinned at him. “I yelled at you a few times, but you seemed to be a little lost in thought,” she said, relinquishing the device. “Sorry. I didn’t notice until you were well out the door.”

“No, thank _you_.” Len studied her, then nodded, giving in to an impulse. “You working tomorrow?”

“No.” She looked a little regretful, putting her hands in her pockets and studying him in return. “But I will be the next day.”

“Good.” Len pocketed the phone. “Gotta get to work. Thanks again…Sara.”

“Welcome, Len.” She waited, then, until he was a few more paces down the street. “And if you miss me at Jitters…well, you have a way to reach me.”

Len paused. Then he turned, watching Sara walk away, back toward the coffeeshop. And then he pulled out the phone.

There was a new contact added: “Sara—Jitters.”

Huh.

A smile crossed his face. Maybe she hadn't thought he'd been _that_ rude, after all.


End file.
